Network games are a type of network services, to which Internet users pay much attention. An Internet user needs to first log on a game room, and then enters a network game. The game room is configured in a game server. One game server may include multiple game rooms, and if the Internet user logs on the game room, it is indicated that the Internet user logs on the game server to which the game room belongs.
As well known, network speed is important for the experience of playing a network game by the Internet user, and the faster the network speed is, the better the experience is.
At present, factors affecting the network speed mainly include a location of an Internet user when the Internet user logs on a game room, an Internet Server Provider (ISP) and an Internet Data Center (IDC) which are adopted by a game server to which the game room belongs. The IDC is provided by each ISP, a game operator usually commits game servers of the game operator to the IDC, and provides services for network users at the IDC. If a network user logs on the game server in the IDC, it is indicated that the network user logs on the IDC.
Network users, whose physical locations of IP information are the same and home ISPs are the same, belong to the same subnet. Usually, a speed between subnets belonging to the same ISP is faster than a speed between subnets belonging to different ISPs. For example, a subnet in which a certain network user is currently located belongs to a first ISP, and there are a first game room configured in an IDC of the first ISP and a second game room configured in an IDC of a second ISP; usually a faster network speed can be obtained if the network user logs on the first game room to perform a game rather than logs on the second game room to perform the game. Usually, a network speed between a network user and an IDC which are geographically closer to each other is faster than that between a network user and an IDC which are geographically farther to each other, e.g. a faster network speed can be obtained if a network user in Shanghai logs on a game room of an IDC in an east china area rather than logs on a game room of an IDC in Shenzhen.
Therefore, in the prior art, an ISP to which each game room belongs and a geographical location of an IDC to which each game room belongs may be displayed to the network user, and then the network user selects a game room to be logged on according to the ISP and the geographical location of the IDC. In the method, the network user needs to learn specialty knowledge about effect of the ISP and the geographical location of the IDC on the network speed, and thus the method is not intuitionistic for the network user; moreover, the effect does not always exist, e.g. network congestion may happen when network users logging on the IDC in Shenzhen at certain time are so many, then a faster network speed can be obtained if a network user in Shenzhen selects the IDC in the east china area rather than logs on the IDC in Shenzhen, but the network user can not learn a real network speed from the network user to each IDC.
The prior art provides a method to solve the above deficiencies, in which a network game client measures a network speed from the network game client to each IDC, and displays a measurement result to the network user.
As can be seen, the method in which the network game client measures the network speed does not require that the network user learns the specialty knowledge about the effect of the ISP and the geographical location of the IDC on the network speed, and the method is intuitionistic for the network user; moreover, a real network speed from the network game client to each IDC can be measured. However, the measurement is initiated by each network game client and usually is single time measurement, the network speed obtained by the measurement has large randomicity, and an accidental factor has a great effect on the recommending of a game room.